Back to being a Fugitive
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: After her other self leaves, the Fugitive Doctor contemplates her future...What little of it there is. Spoilers for 'Fugitive of the Judoon.'


Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.

This is the first one-shot or even a two-shot where I've written about the incarnation of the Doctor who was played by Jo Martin. Enjoy. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Back to being a Fugitive.

The Doctor watched with a scowl as the woman who claimed to be her walked out of her TARDIS, looking shaken by what had just happened with Gat on the Judoon ship.

There was a mutual dislike between the two women, and a lot of distrust, both of whom claimed to be the same person although they definitely didn't recognise each other; the other Doctor was physically younger than her, blonde with rainbows and trousers which looked stupid, but the Doctor knew they were the same person, the other Doctor claimed to know her own past and she claimed she didn't know her.

It was fascinating encountering someone who was apparently her and yet they didn't know who she was, there was doubting that, and it made the Doctor wonder just what was happening. Indeed the Doctor had thought the other her was in her future, but she had been too distracted with trying to escape from Gat to properly question her other self - the Judoon were easy enough to slip by, they blundered about through their contracts and they never checked the same person twice, so it would have been child's play to slip back to the lighthouse, restore her Time Lord self, recover her TARDIS and escape with Lee before Gat even knew what was happening.

She felt bad for the people of Gloucester, but once the Judoon were satisfied that she wasn't there, they would move on, and the Judoon would never wipe out the population of a planet that hadn't joined the galactic community. Even they weren't that stupid since the Shadow Proclamation had made it one of their cardinal rules.

In an ideal scenario, the Doctor would have been restored to her Time Lord self in a less chaotic manner, but her other self blundering in trying to find out who the Judoon were after had exacerbated that, although the Doctor knew her other self had been more concerned with the planet rather than anything else.

The Judoon were not the most…understanding species in the universe. If they were threatened, then they were authorised to use deadly and lethal force, and if a human shot them with a gun, the Judoon would kill them. With nuclear weapons levelled at them, the Judoon would wipe out the entire Earth without a qualm. The fact their target might get killed wouldn't even occur to them until the planet was nothing but another asteroid belt for passing survey probes to note down as it swept by, and even the Shadow Proclamation would do little in the aftermath besides launch tribunals but nothing would be done.

But in truth, the Doctor hadn't anticipated the Judoon being brought in to help Gat. Her people had their own methods, so surely the woman knew how to track her down on her own since she wasn't exactly stupid? Either she had been nearing the end of her last incarnation and had lost some of her faculties in the meantime, or she had become lazy. But even with the Judoon around the Doctor hadn't been worried, and neither had Lee. The pair of them had known once the Judoon had scanned her and Lee, it was likely the Judoon would have left as soon as they had realised they hadn't found her, and since their scanners were calibrated to track a Time Lord down it would have been only a matter of time before they'd left.

All they'd needed to do was lie low and keep their heads down.

Unfortunately, either her other self had stirred things up a bit out of all proportion or the Judoon had become suspicious of something beyond Lee's control.

The Doctor flicked the switch on the console and the doors were closed. If she never encountered that version of her again, it would be too soon; while she had issues with her immediate predecessors, at least she doubted they would have been as careless as that version of her had been. Still, she had to admit the fact that just because her current life had been born to be violent thanks to the life the Time Lords had imposed on her following that mess with the War Games, she didn't like the thought of taking a life, and her basic personality of abhorring violence had remained intact, and her other self hadn't liked the thought of Gat dying because she'd been tricked.

The Doctor sighed as she went around the console and started making preparations to leave Earth. She set the controls to a random destination, and she engaged the drive units. She smiled as the TARDIS's time rotor rose and fell as her ship's engines cycled with the dimensional stabilisers as the ship entered the Time Vortex, but her smile became sadder as she wondered to herself how long she would have before the Time Lords found her again.

They weren't likely to be forgiving with her.

She had run away from them, and she was responsible for the death of one of their operatives. And she knew that in her immediate future, the Time Lords were planning on sentencing her to Earth in exile to the 1970s while they ensured her brain was incapable of working out how to restore her freedom. Well, good thing she knew some people there.

But just because that was the earlier sentence didn't mean they hadn't changed their minds, and the Doctor really didn't want to return in case they had.

"I just have to keep moving," she said, looking down at the controls and hoped that she could keep moving, but the more cynical part of her mind told her that the Time Lords probably had her TARDIS energy signature by now, but she might have a bit of wriggle room.

She hoped.


End file.
